


Snowman

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Snowmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: They build a snowman.That’s it that’s the fic.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bulletproof 20/21





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snickfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickfic/gifts).



Parad had never actually...experienced winter before. Of course he had seen snow, and experienced things vicariously because Emu did, but as a bugster, he liked playing video games and staying indoors.  
“Hey Parad,” Emu got his attention one day. “Poppy and I are going to build a snowman, you want to join us?”  
“Huh? Uh, I’ve never really built one before...”  
“I have!” Emu replied.  
“Oh. Then, sure,” Parad saved his game and went to join Emu and Poppy just outside the hospital.  
“Yay! Parad’s here too!” Poppy smiled as Emu and Parad came over. She had changed into her Christmas outfit (bugsters don’t get cold, it’s fine). “We’re going to make a snowman!!!” She explained. “I just started rolling this one into a snowball for the bottom,” she referred to a small pile of snow. “Help me?”  
“Sure,” Parad decided after a moment.  
They made a big lump of snow, and would’ve continued adding to it, but Emu stopped them.  
“Okay you guys, that’s good! We should make the second one now.”  
They continued making the snowman (with Emu’s help) and once Parad placed the third snowball (the head) on the snowman, it was time to add accessories. Emu brought some accessories out, and Parad was told to look for sticks on the ground that they could use as arms. He ended up picking two small branches to use as arms.  
After much debate (Poppy wanted to make all the accessories pink; Parad didn’t) they ended up putting pink mittens on the arms, a red scarf, and a black hat. For the face they settled on some rocks, a carrot, and a candy cane broken into small pieces to form a smile.  
“Can we put anything on the feet?” Parad asked.  
“Snowmen don’t usually have feet,” Emu explained.  
“But then how would they walk?” Parad asked. “They need shoes.”  
Emu let Parad go find a spare pair of shoes. He ended up with a pair of brown boots, but Parad carefully placed them so the snowman would be in a sitting position.  
“There,” Parad was happy with his work.  
The snowman was complete.


End file.
